


Once Upon a Time

by joeyrz



Series: Fairy Tale Series [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-27
Updated: 2000-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bedtime story, slash wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Abundant Sillyness! This little piece of fluff was written in chat, for the pleasure of my lovely JaimeBlue.

There once was a time in a far away time, a mighty warrior, by the name of Joxer. Joxer wandered through the countryside singing his theme song and righting wrongs where ever he could.

One day, Joxer met up with a mightier warrior called Xena, and her sidekick Gabrielle and had a very frightening encounter, with a psycho called Callisto.

And so the mighty warrior started traveling far and wide with the two heroes after dispatching the psycho, but, that's a longer and different story.

One day, the mighty warrior decided to travel alone for awhile and in his travels, he stumbled upon an impressive temple. It was the temple of his god, Ares, God of War. Now, Xena and Gabrielle had often told him that Ares was a bad god, but Joxer had a faithful and loyal heart, and in his heart, beat the eternal love he had for Ares.

So Joxer removed his helmet, out of reverence to his god, and entered his temple. The temple, although impressive outside, seemed deserted inside, like no one had been in this far away temple in ages.

And so, knowing that Ares deserved the best there was, and filth wasn't it, Joxer took off his armor and shirt, and started cleaning the temple.

Ares had noticed a presence in his oldest temple, one that hadn't seen a worshiper in centuries, so he decided to go investigate who was there. When Ares appeared in the temple, Joxer was in the middle of cleaning the altar, his sweaty back gleaming in the sunlight.

Slowly approaching, without making a sound and invisible to mortal eyes, Ares stroked Joxer's back, from neck to ass. The mighty warrior shuddered and looked back, but since didn't see anyone there he went back to cleaning the altar.

Joxer decided to climb upon it and clean the other side from his position across it, not daring to sit on the throne on the other side of it.

Ares watched as the pants grew tighter on Joxer, as he strained to reach to bottom side of the altar. Deciding to stop teasing himself, Ares made his presence known, and put a restraining hand on Joxer's lower back, keeping him in place. Joxer strained to look behind him, and when he saw it was Ares, his love, he flopped back down, like a sacrifice on the altar.

Ares grinned and made his clothes disappeared, except a dagger, which he used to cut the warrior's pants off. Joxer shivered at the cold metal, but laid still for his god. Ares stood a second admiring the white flesh of Joxer's skin before he grabbed the slim hips and pulled on them, leaving Joxer bent over the altar.

Ares materialized a vial a oil, and upturned it down Joxer's ass, which clenched and relaxed almost immediately. Ares smirked, and parted Joxer's cheeks, exposing his hot center to Ares' gaze. Pushing an oiled finger in, Ares raised his eyebrows in surprise as Joxer expertly relaxed around him.

Not wasting anymore time, Ares oiled his cock and pushed in, starting slowly, but thrusting in hard when the mighty warrior pushed impatiently back at him. Setting a hard rhythm, Ares soon reached climax, the feeling of his seed burning him inside causing Joxer's own orgasm.

The war god collapsed boneless on Joxer, but shifted aside when the mortal yelped in pain as the side of the altar dug into his soft cock.

Ares patted Joxer's cheek, as he cleaned them up, thinking of what kind of Priest robes would look good on the man.

And so ended the adventures of the mighty warrior with the legendary Xena and her sidekick Gabrielle, and started a whole new kind of adventure as Ares High Priest, for the wanna be hero, Joxer the Mighty.

the end


End file.
